


Shenanigans

by Inell



Series: Hugo's Conquests [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hugo's 17, Older Woman/Younger Man, Public Sex, Roughness, Video Cameras, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo does a favor for Aunt Audrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

The directions sent via owl lead to a tall Muggle building made of glass and steel. It’s sitting on the edge of the Thames, and Hugo can see that obnoxious Ferris wheel in the distance. Why Muggles feel the need to obstruct a beautiful skyline with that horrid thing, he’ll never understand. He’s wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt, the expensive necktie Professor Parkinson bought him and the cufflinks he received for his sixteenth birthday fitting the image he’s projecting perfectly. He looks like a young businessman who belongs in this building instead of a seventeen year-old playing a part.

Aunt Audrey is the reason he’s here. It’s a favor to her, agreeing to meet a friend of hers with a particular fantasy that she wants to fulfill. The fantasy intrigues him enough to actually do this, even if he’s slightly displeased that his aunt feels the need to invite others to use him for their sexual needs. While he does enjoy satisfying women, he prefers to do so on his terms without playing such elaborate games. All he needs is an exchange of galleons, and he’d be nothing more than a hired whore. Of course, he doesn’t particularly see anything wrong with sex work, so long as it’s by choice and consensual, but it’s a feeling he’s actually not related to prior to this entire experience.

Perhaps he should request a payment. While he’s bought all his holiday gifts, it does seem an easy way to make extra money. There’s a risk involved that is particularly thrilling when he considers giving a client something they want to experience versus doing a favor for his aunt’s friend. It makes it more lurid, too, which appeals to him, oddly enough. He runs his hand down the lapel of his coat before he enters the building, scanning the lobby until he sees a pretty blonde woman wearing a Muggle suit near the lifts. Her clothing is expensive, but her hair is loose and falling around her face in a way that isn’t professional at all.

Making his way over to her, he sees the expression of surprise when she recognizes him. It’s not as if he actually told her he was a seventeen year-old Weasley while negotiating with her. She only knew him as someone Aunt Audrey volunteered as being able to give her what she wants sexually. It’s easy to see the moment she puts two and two together to realize he’s shagged his own aunt because her lips part and her eyes widen slightly. He recognizes her, of course, and he wonders if Aunt Angelina realizes her good friend, Alicia, is acquiring his services. She’s an attractive woman even with laugh lines and wrinkles at the edge of her eyes, and he likes the way her breath catches when he murmurs a number to her. Her cheeks flush but she nods, actually agreeing to pay him to do something he’d enjoy doing for free.

Hugo thinks he might have found a much more enjoyable way to earn extra galleons after school ends without resorting to dealing with customers in a shop.

Alicia pushes the button for the lift, keeping her voice low as she gives him further instructions regarding this odd fantasy of hers. He doesn’t necessarily understand it, but he can appreciate wanting something for so long and finally going for it. When the doors open, he follows her inside, looking at the numbers before pushing the one for the highest floor. They don’t speak as the lift carries them upwards. For all intents and purposes, they’re strangers who work in the same building sharing a lift, which is part of her fantasy.

There’s a camera in the corner of the ceiling, a red light blinking to let everyone know they’re being watched. Muggles are a paranoid lot, cameras everywhere, spying on each other and always so suspicious. It reminds him of the stories he’s heard about the Second Voldemort War, the paranoia and turning on each other to save themselves, and it disgusts him slightly. While he isn’t prejudiced against anything, couldn’t be considering his mum’s constant lecturing while growing up, he does think Muggles are dangerous to themselves, which could lead to danger for his community if they ever finally snap and go nutters the way it seems they’re leading up to one day.

When the lift finally reaches the top floor, Hugo waits for the doors to open before he pushes the button for the lobby. A few whispered words and grip on his wand ensure they won’t actually be stopped on a floor during their descent. She wants the thrill of possibly being caught without the risk of actually being so. The camera is enough voyeurism for her, and he’s already studied the angles to know where to stand to be seen and where the blind spots are if he doesn’t want to be.

As soon as the doors close, he moves. She gasps when he shoves her against the wall of the lift, his hand gripping her throat lightly and his other hand moving along her ribs. He plays the part she’s requested, enjoying the opportunity to take without seduction or foreplay. She wants to be fucked in a lift by a stranger, forced to give in, made to put on a show to anyone watching the camera, and he’s going to give her what she wants and then some. While he’s not technically a stranger, they certainly don’t know one another enough for her to be comfortable and at ease, which adds a tension to everything.

Hugo tilts her head up and tugs at her bottom lip with his teeth. They only have the amount of time it’ll take for the lift to reach the bottom floor, though she’s used magic to slow the process slightly so the lift will keep moving without having to be stopped to fulfill this fantasy of hers. As he ghosts his lips over her mouth and chin, he squeezes her breast through her suit jacket. Her hazel eyes are almost invisible due to the dilation of her pupils, and they’ve only just started. It’s a powerful feeling to be responsible for enacting something that excites her this much.

Maybe he won’t punish Aunt Audrey by not meeting her privately during the remainder of his holidays for lending him out to a friend like he’s a favorite jumper, after all.

The fantasy includes him talking, so he spins some tale of watching her every day in the lift and knowing she wants him, which seems to be the appropriate angle to take because Alicia is whining already. He assumes there must have been some bloke she used to want to shag in the lift, but he doesn’t really care about the details. All he cares about is making this the best sex she’s ever had and giving her something she’s wanted for so long that she’s willing to arrange their encounter to fulfill it. Besides, she’s agreed to pay him, which means he needs to satisfy his client.

He kisses her chin as he squeezes her breast, listening to her non-verbal cues to know what she enjoys the most. That’s one of his favorite parts about adding new women to his collection. Each one has different kinks, different things they enjoy, different things that they don’t enjoy, and it’s like a journey of discovery every time he’s with them until he learns everything. Once that happens, he admittedly does get bored, but his professors continue to entertain him in their own ways, and they’ve been in his life longer than anyone else.

Alicia wants to be forced, but Hugo’s not going to be violent. She doesn’t want to be raped with torn clothing and bruised flesh, he made sure to clarify that beforehand so he wouldn’t cross any lines of expectation. She wants to be controlled, forced to accept her own desires, and that’s something he’s quiet adept at. Hugo angles them so the camera can see her, then he makes her undress, keeping his hand against her throat and applying a little pressure occasionally.

The coat is shrugged off, leaving her in a silk blouse that shows off her hardened nipples. He points them out, smiling smugly as she flushes and tries to deny her arousal even as she unbuttons the blouse. Her hands are shaking, having difficulty with the tiny buttons, but she manages to get them all done as he licks her face and calls her the names she provided, the words she wants to be called as she strips for him and the security guards on the other side of the camera.

Once her brassiere is added to the pile of clothes on the lift floor, he squeezes her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over nipples and leaning down to suck on them. Her fingers tangle in his hair, gripping it tightly as he swirls his tongue around one nipple then the other. She is extremely sensitive, making noises that fill the small lift as he sucks on her breasts, holding his head against her breasts as if she’s in charge. That certainly won’t do.

Hugo unfastens her skirt and shoves it down as he bites her nipples, listening to her breathing change and the moan she makes as he cups her arse. Her knickers are a scrap of silk easily torn off, the sting of elastic making her gasp. He steps back and looks at her, fingering the damp crotch of her knickers as he smiles at her. Then he puts the knickers in her mouth, making her suck her own taste from them as he strokes her cunt with his fingers. The camera is getting quite a show, and he knows she looks like the whore she wants to be when he pushes her to her knees.

As she kneels in front of him, knickers still in her mouth, eyes almost black from her dilated pupils, he unzips his trousers. He doesn’t bother unbuttoning them, just lowers the zipper and pulls his cock out. He likes the way she’s staring at it like a starving woman who hasn’t eaten in months, and he slaps her face with it, leaving behind trails of pre-come as he toys with her. She strokes her cunt with her fingers when he tells her to, her arse resting on her heels, her delicate stockings rubbing against the floor of the lift as she starts to fuck her fingers while he wipes his cock on her face.

She opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out, letting him slap at her tongue with the head of his cock. She loves it, too, getting off on the degradation in a way that excites him. Finally, he shoves his cock into her mouth and throat, one deep thrust making her choke and gag as he stays there until she’s struggling. Then, he pulls out and does it again. Soon, she’s taking most of his length, her mouth stretched around his girth, throat muscles working to accommodate the intrusion. Her hair is thin, slightly greasy from whatever product she uses, and he pulls it hard as he fucks her face.

A glance at the lift buttons indicate they’re over halfway down, so Hugo picks up the pace. He knows the moment she comes on her hand, the way she whimpers around his cock and trembles as her orgasm spreads through her, and he knows what she wants from him. He pulls out of her mouth, stroking his cock until he comes, strings of semen directed at her face and her breasts. He wonders if the security camera has zoom. If so, he imagines the security guards are zoomed in to see the come dripping from her lips and nipples as she keeps rolling her hips and fucking her hand.

She rubs his come into her breasts, gathering it on her fingers and sucking them as she stares up at him with blown eyes and a dazed expression on her pretty face. What she wants next is something he’s never done, not a kink any of his women have ever requested and not something he’s ever really wanted to do. Now, though, he can’t wait to try it because she wants it so bad. She’s got her mouth open, making such desperate noises as she rides her fingers, and he stares down at her as he aims his cock at her face.

Hugo licks his lips and lets go, spraying her face with his urine, moving his cock so he’s covering her face and breasts the way she wants. She’s loving it, which fascinates him. The stench of piss is heavy in the air, and he aims for her mouth, watching her swallow it down like she’s drinking tea. Her hair is wet with it, and she comes again as he finishes pissing on her, leaning forward to lick up any stray drops off his cock before she sucks him again, slurping and lapping at him until she’s cleaned up all the come and piss. It’s not necessarily something he’d do for fun, but he enjoyed it because she did, and he does like how sensitive it makes his cock head when she tongues it.

They’re nearly to the lobby, so he steps back and tucks his cock back into his underpants, zipping his trousers and adjusting his cufflinks as he steps around her piss soaked skirt. She’s leaning against the side of the lift, come and piss dripping off her naked skin, and the expression on her face is dazed but sated. He hopes he hasn’t inadvertently broken her somehow. That might be difficult to explain. When he clears his throat, she blinks up at him and slowly smiles, murmuring gratitude and praising him for being better than she’d imagined.

While that’s nice to hear, it isn’t as if he can add this to his CV upon leaving Hogwarts. Alicia stands up and moves to the blind spot of the camera, using her wand to clean up and remove the smell of urine from the lift. Once she’s dressed, she leans in to kiss him, but he turns his head. While he has no issues with tasting his own come, he has no interest in tasting urine. She kisses his cheek, thanking him repeatedly, continuing to compliment him on his ability to give her what she wanted as well as praising his cock size and maturity. 

The lift arrives in the lobby, and the doors open. Hugo’s about to step out of the lift when she stops him. She pushes a handful of galleons into his hand, reminding him of his spontaneous request for payment, and she wants to know if he’s willing to do this again sometime before she blushes and says not all of it but parts of it, and he assumes she means the urine because there probably aren’t that many men comfortable with pissing on their lover. If it gets her off, he isn’t going to judge. 

He considers it as he puts the money in the pocket of his suit coat and finally nods, deciding it could be enjoyable to see what she thinks up next. However, he does mention the need for discretion since he doesn’t necessarily want Aunt Audrey to know he actually just got paid for sex, and he points out that he’ll be returning to Hogwarts soon so that could limit his availability. He watches her flush at the reminder of just how young he is, which makes him smile because she obviously had forgotten that fact. She says she’ll owl him, following him out of the lift and still looking weak-kneed and satisfied. The Muggle man at the security desk is leering, which answers the question of whether anyone actually watched or not, and that seems to excite her based on how she smiles as they walk past the desk. 

When they reach the building’s exit, they stop outside. Hugo leans down to kiss her chin and squeezes her hip lightly before he walks away. While he's in Muggle London, he decides to grab some lunch and do a little holiday shopping.

End


End file.
